


De citas y otras primeras veces

by RainbowInTempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc, Sam no aparece pero lo amo <3, pero al menos son todos felices (?), seguro se entretuvo con Gabe (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowInTempest/pseuds/RainbowInTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las cosas que es común en Cas es su curiosidad e inocencia en temas tan cotidianos como lo pueden ser las citas o el amor, y Dean cree estar bastante capacitado en experiencia para enseñarle acerca de las dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De citas y otras primeras veces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Bieeeen, esta historia es muy especial por dos motivos; primero, es mi primer fanfic de Supernatural (y también mi primer fanfic en general, je) y segundo, es un regalo para mi valentin secreto, Hikari Misaki. Um, no tengo experiencia en estas cosas y realmente siento que me quedó bastante… pobre, y con mucho OoC (;-;), pero espero que te guste, y no dudes que va con mucho amor. ^uuuu^  
> ¡Que lo disfruteeees!

—¿Esto es lo que hacen las personas al salir juntas?  
La voz del otro hombre en el cuarto arrancó la atención de Dean Winchester de la laptop en donde residía su vista, descartando monstruos posibles en torno a las desapariciones de cinco hombres jóvenes, para inmediatamente posarla en él. El ángel tenía la mirada posada en la pequeña televisión del cuarto de turno que habían conseguido en esa ciudad. En ella, una novela corría retratando a dos personas en una cita, charlando y riendo.  
—Por lo general, sí —comentó, dándole una última hojeada al show para luego girarse a su amigo—, aunque personalmente prefiero los bares, sin tanta elegancia. El resultado suele ser el mismo… —rió para sí mismo ante el pensamiento.  
Castiel no agregó nada más, volviéndose a perder en la televisión, por lo que él procedió a seguir con su trabajo. Realmente era tedioso hacerlo sin Sam, pero este último estaba entrevistando a los familiares de las víctimas. Hasta ahora, las pistas parecían apuntar a un wendigo…  
—Entonces, ¿tú siempre vas a bares? —volvió a cuestionar Castiel minutos después.  
Dean ladeó la cabeza, sinceramente extrañado por el repentino interés.  
—Bueno, sí.  
—¿A comer hamburguesas y tomar cervezas? —preguntó esta vez, sus ojos abriéndose en torno a él. La expresión, digna de una caricatura, logró arrancarle una carcajada.  
—Si, por lo usual, sí. ¿Por qué?  
Castiel ignoró su pregunta y retornó su mirada al programa, para luego levantarse de la cama en donde reposaba y sentarse en la silla a su lado. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar más de lo usual, y el cabello revuelto le agregaba un toque infantil —el cual era notoriamente acentuado por la inocencia implícita en las repentinas preguntas—. Inclinándose hacia él, pareció darse cuenta de algo.  
—Entonces… ¿nosotros hemos tenido citas? —interpretó, una chispa curiosa saltando en sus orbes azules.  
Dean casi se atragantó ante la cercanía del ángel, doblemente intrigado por su extraña resolución de sus (claramente, se dijo a sí mismo) salidas de amigos heterosexuales. Algo nervioso (agitado, se dijo a sí mismo) se movió lejos con silla y todo, evitando la cercanía del otro.  
—No, Cas —acompañó su explicación de una risa forzada, para darle a las palabras (y no a su mente, se dijo a sí mismo) un toque rotundo y habitual de su parte—. Esas son salidas de compañeros, amistosas. Las citas son a solas, y nosotros siempre estamos con Sam.  
Castiel le miró extrañado, como si su procesador de palabras en inglés se hubiese roto y solo entendiese ruidos de vidrios rompiéndose*, y su mirada de se perdió en algún punto muerto.  
—Oh…  
Allí, mágicamente, las preguntas cesaron, y Dean suspiró aliviado (cansado, se dijo a sí mismo).

 

***

 

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en un bar —por más irónico que fuese—, comiendo. Los ojos del ángel parecían tener alguna clase de tic, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se posaban en él, en la comida, luego en las personas, más tarde en el lugar, finalmente en la falta de Sam, quién había vuelto al búnker para buscar cuchillas de oro tras descubrir que lidiaban con alguna clase de hada oscura. Dean estaba bastante a la defensiva, esperando a que en cualquier momento Castiel hiciese algún comentario de la aparente “cita” que estaban teniendo.  
—Entonces…  
—No.  
—Pero tú dijiste…  
—No.  
Castiel frunció el ceño.  
—¿No se supone que hablemos de ello?  
—Exacto.  
Castiel entrecerró los ojos y luego volvió a perderse, como de costumbre.  
La noche pasó sin más aparentes contratiempos, y aunque el ambiente extraño seguía, principalmente por su incomodidad, eventualmente volvieron al hotel entre risas y buen clima.  
O así habría sido, si no fuese por qué apenas cerró la puerta, Castiel se inclinó hacia él y depositó un corto beso en sus labios.  
—¿Qué… qué se supone que fue eso? —exigió Dean, a la defensiva de nuevo. El ángel pareció extrañado.  
—Un beso.  
Algo de exasperación llenó sus ojos. A veces la inocencia de Cas era realmente inoportuna.  
—Sé lo que es, Cas. Me refiero a por qué.  
La expresión del contrario se llenó de duda.  
—¿No es costumbre humana terminar las citas con besos?  
Dean ladeó la cabeza riendo con suavidad, pensando en la ironía de todo el asunto y en cómo realmente no tenía nada que perder. Ágilmente, logró que Castiel se sentase en su cama, y con una sonrisa galante comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello.  
—Voy a enseñarte la verdadera forma de terminar una cita.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Em, es una referencia a que las primeras líneas de Cas fueron cuando intentaba contactar con Dean y rompió los vidrios de la tienda. xD
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
